The day I found myself a mutant
by MeraNova
Summary: One of those Rewrite the entire series with my OC in it fics, there'll be quite a while until I can submit the fics for the eps, obviously because of writing and stuff, and 'cause im gettin' the 1st 2 seasons on DVDs for my bday


Decided to kill a couple birds with one stone. Bird one: redoing Kari's intro, I don't like it that much now. Bird two: Doing a "rewrite the series with my OC in it" story series. Bird three: Introducing Saru in a story series. Ya'll know the drill. 1st chapter 3rd person, no accents, 5 reviews to a new chapter, official disclaimer at end of fic, and if you'd like to appear please send name/appearance. Oh and it my classmate Tim Abell reads this then 1) Sorry I just had to use your last name, it's funny. And 2) I had no idea you liked Evo. Oh yeah, I think the ending's a bit off but oh well. It's a 1st chapter it's allowed to be a bit off. Several God references, I'm not religious, in fact I doubt there is a God since I believe in the whole "If God created everything than what the fuck created God?" philosophy. The thing about Jesus really did pop into my head on several occasions, all while watching my X-Men movies, and I hope none of the religious references offend anyone reading this story.

And it's got Mystique thinking about emotions and stuff…That'll probably be a laugh. "Oh son, I'm so sorry I dropped you over that bridge back in Germany. I love you oh so much!" I can't imagine that without laughing.

Doomo arigatou and have fun reading on here ya'll!

* * *

Kari Ann Forester and Tomas James Turner lived two very different lives. Kari had three brothers and two sisters while Tomas was an only child. Kari was what people could call spoiled while Tomas was lucky if he got two meals a day. Kari never had any trouble in school while Tomas was surprised whenever he passed anything with an A. Kari never had trouble saying exactly what she wanted to her parents while Tomas's parents would never listen to anything he told them and whenever they did they didn't care. While Kari's parents understood how different their daughter was from everyone else Tomas's parents tried to beat his ability out of him.

They also had a lot in common. They both, for example, went to Abell High School. Both of them weren't the most outgoing people at school. And both of them had Biology fourth period with Mr. O'Connor. They actually met formally when they were partners for a "lab" in which they had to measure each other's various body parts.

Kari had been surprised when he had accidentally knocked over her water bottle then used his powers to clean it up. He could control water with his mind, at first he was ashamed of using his ability but eventually he understood that it was a blessing to be born with an ability nobody else had. He was surprised when he wasn't knocked senseless when he cleaned up the water. Kari had just stood there silent for a moment then smiled mouthing "It's OK" to him. She told him that she had no powers, but boy was she wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari Ann Forester was woken up earlier than she would have wanted on that gray Saturday morning. As a prank her younger sister, Kira who was her twin, had turned on the alarm so that it went off at 6:09 AM. Kari's hand had just touched the snooze button when the clock just died. Kari was confused since she had just put brand new batteries the night before. She slowly got up and headed for the stairs to grab some breakfast. Her feet were dragging across the floor as she went down the stairs and headed into the small kitchen where she ate her breakfast in silence. She sat at the table for a while staring out at the rain.

Pictures lined the window sill; one all the way to the left was in a wooden frame and held a boy and a girl each with brown hair and bright blue eyes. To that picture's right sat a picture of two brown haired girls, both with green eyes, hanging onto one another with laughter obvious on their faces. The one in the middle held a beaming three year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and another boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Then there was a smiling couple; the woman had brown hair and blue eyes while the man had blond hair and green eyes. Then the last one held all six of these people all smiling at Christmas.

The joy of having an older brother and sister, and the joy of having a younger sister and two little brothers she thought to herself. Kari raced up to her room silently to get dressed. She desperately felt the need to go out in the rain. And where better to go than the park?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Tomas was sitting on the swing set of the park Kari was heading towards. The fourteen year old brunette waved his hand slowly in front of himself and the water stopped there. He moved his hands together and pulled them away slowly to reveal he had made a ball of pure clean water. He cupped his hands under the water and pulled it closer to him allowing him to drink it. He loved the rain, it was the only weather in which he could use his powers at will without it being deemed freakish. It also made it harder for others to see exactly who he was. Except Kari, she always knew. He knew when she was behind him. He knew that she was standing a few feet away from his reach at that moment without turning around.

"Hi Kari."

"Hey." Her brown hair was matted to her head and her umbrella was unopened in her jeans pocket. Her glasses were flecked with rain and her green eyes were hollow. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?" She asked him. Tomas stayed silent. "Did it have to do with this?" She asked him kindly gesturing slightly to the ball of water in his hands. "Did they...Did they try to beat it out of you?"

"What do you think?" He said coldly. He made the ball of water grow smaller then he shot it at a tree. "I can make it pressurized now." He said absentmindedly. Kari walked to him and took the vacant swing beside him. "Do you ever wonder why people are born this way Kari?"

"I have. But I have not found a reason why."

"Revenge. God sent Jesus down and we killed him." Tomas told her.

"But it's said he willingly sacrificed himself to repent for all our sins." She pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what we're all told. How do we know Jesus wasn't a mutant himself?" Tomas asked. He was a lot more to the point than usual. "You know I thought you were going to kill me or something when I cleaned that mess up."

"Yeah. You had true fear in your eyes. That's why I told you it was OK."

They didn't know that a car sat parked along the curb. This car was black, and had that new car shine to it. Inside sat a blue woman with hair that was literally red. Her gray eyes stared at the two as they talked. Raven "Mystique" Darkholme was looking for a weakness to flaunt. She saw the way he looked at her, especially when she wasn't looking right at his bright blue eyes. She knew how she had to get him on her side. She just needed to think of a way to get her, the girl to join her, Mystique. It was the same look she got whenever she looked at the only photograph someone had been willing to take of her and her infant son.

A look of longing, a look of acceptance, a look of hope and love. The way a small shy boy can find himself looking at his mother, or if he hasn't got a mother because of death, or divorce, or something to separate child from mother (God forbid), some woman he knew. The way a little girl will look at her father saying "Thank you daddy" before embracing him warmly. The way new parents look upon their children and think "We've made this happen" as they gaze upon what they feel is perfection.

At the same time it was a look of jealousy. The longing could be for something, or some one, whoever was receiving the look had or knew.

Mystique knew this look all too well. She knew what she had to do but it pained her to do so. She had to abduct one of them, but trick them into thinking she was the good guy at the same time. She knew exactly who she had to abduct, but not who to look like in order to do it. She smiled a bit as she watched them embracing for a moment before the girl left. She changed her appearance to that of a boy she had seen around the halls of Bayview High where she masqueraded as a principal.

This boy had red hair and a very pale face; his eyes were covered by a pair of very strong prescription glasses and were a mix between a crystal blue and an ocean blue. Freckles were scattered across his nose but you had to actually look for them to find them in the summer, since it was winter the boy had hair that was more brown than red. He stood at around five foot five and had what could be referred to as "piano player hands"; he wore a simple pair of jeans and a blue Mickey Mouse T-shirt. His name was Jedadiah EricTruence and he was a more withdrawn person when in a crowd but amongst friends he had a tendency to shout things like "Damn straight!" and "Loud to be proud!" out of seemingly nowhere.

Mystique stepped from her car and off into the rain. She ran at first but when she caught sight of Kari's long brown hair she sped up. "Hey there." She called to her, Kari turned around for a moment.

"Oh hi, are you-" That was as far as she got for Mystique had just delivered a well placed kick to her gut sending her sprawling. Mystique then and threw her hard as she could find possible, in her current form at least,into a treeknocking her out. As she changed into Kari she smiled.

"Way too easy." She said smiling Kari's trademark 'I didn't do it!' grin. She really needed this to work she decided as she pulled the unconscious Kari Ann Forester onto her shoulder and headed back to her car, avoiding the park as not to meet Tomas before she planned.

Hey ya'll! Decided to see if ya'll noticed the guy version of me in there. If ya'll correctly identify him I'll let cha appear in this fic or one of the other fics in this story series. With a guess send in personal info (the usual, name age description) and once again feel free to send false information in as well as true info. Clothes descriptions too so I don't wind up turning preps into Goths and vice versa.


End file.
